


the truth about lies

by Eleanor_Rigby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Rigby/pseuds/Eleanor_Rigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delaney Baxter is a spoiled girl that always gets what she wants… Or that is what Oliver Queen always thought about her until he meet her at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a story before so if it sucks please say so nicely!!!!

“Oliver Queen you are making an appearance at the party tonight and that’s finally!” My mother Moira Queen yelled at me. “I don’t ask you to do many things, actually I don’t ask you to do anything. But Delaney Baxter is a close family friend and this party is a celebration of her return home after a year abroad. You only have to stay for an hour or two.” I was scowling at her but I didn’t care. I had work to do tonight that was much more important then a party for a spoiled 23 year old brat. 

I stormed out of the room. Dig followed me out. He looked at me with his disappoint all over his face. “You know your playboy persona is lacking right now. You should show up with a few models on your arms. It would appease your mother and the media.” I sighed with annoyance. I really hated it when he was right. “I guess an hour or two wouldn’t hurt”. 

A few hours later

I got out of the car and turned around to help Ivy and Amber (or something like that) out of the car. They were both clearly tipsy but that was even better for my cover. I strolled in to my house with both of them hanging on my arms. When I got on the back lawn my sister Thea came rushing at me. “OMG I am so glad you’re here! You finally get to see Laney again. I can’t believe she didn’t come back when you first got home”. “Why would she do that Thea? I barely knew the girl before my disappearance.” “Yeah but she was so close with dad”. She must have seen someone she knew just then because she waltzed off. 

 

I had just gotten a drink in my hand when I spotted my mother. I noticed she looked anxious. She walked up to me and asked if I had seen Delaney. I started laughing. “You made my come to this party and the guest of honor didn’t even show up?” “She is here. The kitchen staff saw her. She always does this. I swear every since your father died she has turned so antisocial. Oliver be a darling and help look for her. If you find her you can go.”

I figured the faster I find her the faster I could leave so I just started wondering around. I walked away from the party and I head towards my father’s headstone. I don’t really know why I walked over there. I stopped in front of it and stared at my father’s name. Then suddenly head poked out from behind it. “Hi Ollie”. In front of me was no other then Delaney Baxter. I recognized her pale purple eyes and dark brown hair. She looked up at me expectantly and I realized she had asked me a question. “What did you say?” Delaney laughed and asked if I was sent to find her.   
“ I take it you do this a lot if your not surprised”. She laughed at that. “ I hate parties and yet they seem to follow me everywhere. I think it is a curse.” I rolled my eyes. What spoiled rich girl doesn’t like parties? “ My mother is looking for you. Let’s got back.” She reached for the bottle of champagne I didn’t even noticed was there. She held it up to me and said, “ I will got back after we finish this bottle and the cake too.” I could tell this was going to be a long two hours.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate if you would comment. I don't know if this is any good or not. So if your comment is good or bad I don't really care. I would just like some advise.

I sat down next to her and held out my hand for the bottle. She passed it to me with a smile on her face. “ Why are you all the way out here?” She looked at me with confusion in her strange colored eyes. “ I just told you I hate parties so I am hiding” “ I get that but why by my father’s headstone?” “ I come here when ever I am in town. I like to talk to him. “. I was didn’t understand why she would do that and it must have shown on my face because she reached for my hand and said “Your father may have been a incredibly complicated man but he was there for me when no one else had the courage too”.

I zoned out the second she said he was a complicated man because I knew that was an understatement to say the least. I could feel her looking at me and I could tell she had something to say but she wanted me to being paying attention well she said it. I tilted my head toward her so she knew I was listening. “I am sorry I didn’t come see you when you came back from the dead.” The corner on my mouth ticked up involuntarily. “Ha there is the Ollie I barley know and hardly stand.” I don’t know what came over me but I started to laugh. I think it didn’t started off starting as a laugh though because she looked at me like I had grown another head but then she began laughing with me and then we couldn’t stop.

I can’t remember the last time I really laughed and it felt so good. Once we calmed down I really looked at her for the first time that night. Her hair had pieces flying everywhere and her eyes where shining with unshed tears. I had forgot how breathtaking she really was. I don’t know what came over me but I started to lean in just a little to see if she smelled like the cake she was eating. All of her hand was over my mouth and she was telling me to be quiet. I realize she was trying to listen to the speeches that where meant to be her introduction. 

She jumped up suddenly and started running towards the party. I mumbled under my breath that she was crazy. She turned back around and shouted, “ If I don’t show up on my que your mother will either kill me or send the goon squad after me and I can’t decide what is worse.” As she was running away I looked down and saw she shoes laying by the bottle. "Aw shit!" I grabbed them and ran after her. By the time I got there she was already on stage. She was panting because she was out of breath. I stopped and held my breath because lets face it I was looking forward to hear what came out of her mouth next.


End file.
